Miracles in december
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: [Yaoi] [UA] "—Ni siquiera recuerdo como era antes de conocerte— Ruby sonrió con tristeza mientras tallaba su mejilla—, ¿podrías contarme? ¿Cómo solía ser antes de ti? ¿Acaso existió un tiempo así?"


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

****Notas de autor: ****Okay, (no sé porque estoy comenzando así ultimamente lel) debería estar escribiendo de mis pendientes, pero este es un pequeño oneshoot de desahogo, espero les guste y tal vez lo encuentren un poco OoC, pero... solo... necesitaba escribirlo.

**Advertencias: **Posible OoC

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

><p>Diciembre.<p>

El frío calando hasta lo más profundo de sus huesos y la soledad bordeando los límites de su existencia ahora perdida, porque sin él no existían colores en si vida. No era más que un paisaje monocromo que asolaba su visión, atormentando las horas que pasaban para sí.

No podía regresar, no podía decirle que lo amaba y aquello dolía. Porque por su egoísmo había perdido, lo había hecho antes de intentar siquiera tenerlo y aquello resultaba una ironía.

Perder algo que no era tuyo no podía ser, porque a pesar del sentimiento que tenía no podía considerarlo parte de sí mismo. Nunca hubo palabras dulces y promesas al despertar; no hubo nada que los uniera aunque lo había sentido de esa manera.

—Hey, ¿podrías haber llegado a amarme?— Preguntó al sitio donde estaba descansando, mirando hacia el cielo donde lo único que había era nubes negras que auguraban una tormenta.

La lápida lo recibió con un frío silencio, como siempre que iba de visita y las lágrimas se deslizaron fuera de sus ojos rojos.

Pudo haber hecho tantas cosas, pudo al menos demostrarle que lo quería y haber dejado de lado su actitud tan infantil; hacerle saber que su amor duraría a pesar de que sus huesos se convirtieran en polvo.

—¿Por qué?

Era una pregunta que iba a terminar con su cordura, ¿por qué había tenido que acceder a ir a verle sólo porque estaba enfermo? Era un simple resfriado que se curaría con sólo tomar una pastilla y unas cuantas horas de sueño, pero él había insistido y fue a verlo.

Steven lo había cuidado, había cocinado para él y había sujetado su mano hasta que el sueño le ganó. Al día siguiente se enteró del accidente, sólo un conductor ebrio que se había pasó una señal y lo impactó de lado.

Había muerto en el acto.

Más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y quiso maldecir a su suerte, porque cuando cerraba sus párpados, en sus pupilas estaba grabado el recuerdo de Steven sonriéndole; extendiendo su mano para que la tomara y poder caminar juntos.

La agonía se instaló en su delgado cuerpo y se recostó en la tumba, sintiendo el frío calar sus huesos.

—Ni siquiera recuerdo como era antes de conocerte— Ruby sonrió con tristeza mientras tallaba su mejilla—, ¿podrías contarme? ¿Cómo solía ser antes de ti? ¿Acaso existió un tiempo así?

Más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos para su propia sorpresa, él creía que para ese momento nada de agua le quedaba a su cuerpo pero al parecer se equivocaba, no sabía si alegrarse o renegar de su cuerpo que se negaba a dejarlo en paz.

—Hey, ¿por qué no me contestas?— Murmuró limpiando las gotas saladas—, sino me lo dices no podré entender...

Golpeó sus puños contra el concreto, renegando de su suerte y de sus sentimientos, por las decisiones tan equivocadas que había tomado. Porque sin importar cuanto gritara, cuanto pataleara y llorara, ninguna de esas cosas le traería de vuelta al hombre que amaba.

Al paso de las horas el adolescente pudo cansarse lo suficiente como para dejar de dañarse a sí mismo, pero se mantenía aferrado a lo único que le había quedado de aquel ser que yacía bajo el suelo; su pañuelo rojo.

—¿Tú eres Ruby?— Una voz llamó a su espalda, pero se negó a girar para comprobar que se dirigían a él—. Soy Riley, amigo de Steven.

—No me iré— declaró incluso antes de que le sugiriera cualquier cosa—, quiero estar aquí.

—Pero esta empezando a oscurecer— recalcó un hecho obvio—, sin mencionar que parece que va a llover y tus padres se preocuparan.

—Nadie me espera en casa.

Era cierto, su madre había muerto cuando él nació, su padre lo ignoraba la mayoría del tiempo. No le importaba, había crecido en un hogar roto.

«_—¿Estas sólo?— La voz de Steven llegó a sus oídos, el tierno niño de seis años lo veía como una amenaza y el adolescente lo sentía—, soy tu vecino, soy más grande que tú por diez años; pero podemos jugar juntos._ »

«_—¿Qué tienes ahí?— El peliplateado había preguntado notando como el chico escondía algo tras su espalda, era un pequeño dibujo mal elaborado pero se notaba el empeño que había puesto en el._

_—La maestra dijo que nosotros no podíamos hacer una familia—el niño de ojos rojos se talló los ojos cuando sintió las lágrimas caer—, pero tú lo eres._

_Steven lo había despeinado para después abrazarlo y depositar un beso en su pequeña nariz, le limpió las gotas de agua mientras lo veía a los ojos._

_—Sin importar lo que digan, siempre seremos una familia_.»

Ah, los dulces recuerdos olvidados en una mente egoísta y sinvergüenza, pequeñas torturas para su mente ya cansada de seguir en este mundo.

Steven había cumplido su promesa, Ruby no. Lo sabía y la verdad quemaba en su garganta mientras más lágrimas caían, porque lo amaba más allá de un lazo familiar y eso destruía el juramento.

Una frazada cayó sobre sus hombros y fue entonces que volteó a ver a la persona que estaba a su lado, o mejor dicho; las personas. Junto a Riley había un niño de su edad que lo miraba con unos intensos ojos grises, lo observaba con aquella curiosidad de quién ve un animal herido y no sabe como acercarse para ayudarlo.

—No te molestes.— Inquirió el de ojos carmesí apretando la cobija, no queriendo rechazar el gesto pero al mismo tiempo sin querer que el calor lo rodeara.

El chico volteó con Riley y después caminó lentamente, tomó la mano de Ruby y dibujó en ella.

«Eras lo más importante para él», leyó el moreno mientras los ojos grises no se despegaban de su tarea «Siempre estaba hablando de ti» Hubo una pausa como sí el otro adolescente no supiera que decir «Si lo amas, no te des por vencido; por favor».

—Quiero estar con él— Diamond abrazó al chico que empezó a llorar en su regazo—, no quiero estar solo.

Al cabo de los minutos el chico se rindió y sólo entonces Riley lo tomó en brazos para llevarlo al departamento de su amigo, había hablado con Norman así que no tenía problema en que él lo cuidara mientras el shock pasaba. El pobre hombre no sabía que hacer con la situación y lo entendía.

—Vamos Dia, es hora de irnos.— murmuró después de darle un asentimiento a la tumba.

—¿Crees que...—el pelinegro entendió lo que el adolescente quería decir aún sino se atrevió a mencionarlo en voz alta.

Lamentablemente, no tenía respuesta para ello.

ツワブキ ダイゴ

—Ruby, despierta —un cálido toque en su frente hizo al adolescente sonreír mientras abrazaba la almohada, olía extrañamente familiar y aquello lo tranquilizaba—, vamos dormilón, no tengo mucho tiempo.

—¿Steven?—murmuró tallando sus párpados, éstos se sentían pesados y le dificultaban el mirar a quien le hablaba.

Cuando pudo enfocar bien, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de agua mientras se abrazaba a Steven; pero ahora se sentía frío y no podía escuchar el latido de su corazón.

—Me dejaron despedirme de ti— murmuró el peliplateado mientras acariciaba el cabello negro. Ruby tembló aferrandose a la playera del otro—, no quiero que te culpes. Era mi hora.

—Llévame contigo, por favor—pidió el adolescente con voz quebrada—, no puedo estar aquí. No sin ti.

—Ruby, no es tu momento.

¿A quien le importaba? A él era obvio que no, lo único que sabía era que perder a la persona más importante en su vida lo había hecho olvidar el rumbo.

—Por favor, por favor —suplicó empezando a temblar.

Steven lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo todo el dolor que había en ese delgado cuerpo y la culpa se apoderó de él.

—Abre el cajón. —La orden fue dicha con voz dulce, así que Ruby obedeció encontrando el dibujo que había hecho cuando estaba en primaria—, te fallé y lo siento, pero debes aprender a andar por ti mismo y ser feliz...

—Te amo. —murmuró el chico de ojos rojos con la mirada puesta en el dibujo—, te amo y siempre lo hice. Nunca pude verte como alguien de mi familia, siempre fuiste algo más para mi. No te lo dije porque pensé que ibas a alejarte de mi y no podía soportarlo, pero ahora estas muerto y nunca más volveré a verte. Sé que soy egoísta, que sólo estoy pensando en mi pero no puedo pretender que me importa seguir vivo. Podré crecer y aparentar ser feliz, pero en esa tumba no sólo enterraron tu cuerpo; también lo hicieron conmigo.

Steven lo abrazó con más fuerza, tratando de volverse uno con él; porque también había sentido lo mismo todos esos años.

—Lo siento—murmuró sin atreverse a verlo porque sabía que estaba por decir la mayor mentira de su existencia—, pero siempre has sido un hermano pequeño para mi.

Ruby asintió, lo sabía. Él había sido consciente todos esos años.

—Mi decisión no va a cambiar. — le sonrió separándose del espíritu y se recostó—, me ames o no, sólo no me es posible seguir aquí.

—Ruby...

Steven se detuvo a mitad de la frase cuando realmente notó que era lo que estaba pasando, el pecho del adolescente subía y bajaba con rapidez y su cuerpo temblaba levemente, pero en lugar de intentar tomar aire estaba conteniéndolo lo que empeoraba el ataque de asma.

Intentó acercarse a él, pero Ruby se cubrió la cara con la colcha en un intento de escapar de sus manos. Eso era malo, el moreno nunca había sido bueno para controlar esos ataques por si solo.

Desesperado levantó la colcha sin más, sin poder ver a la extraña alucinación se sentía terrible; pero ahora su cuerpo exigía que respirara y aunque no quería obedecer terminó por buscar el inhalador que Steven siempre mantenía en el buró.

Después de usarlo terminó por apretarlo fuertemente contra su pecho como si fuera la cosa más importante para él. Entonces, notó el dibujo que había dejado olvidado y lo tomó para verlo.

—Eres más que mi familia, te amo incluso más que a mi mismo, daría lo que fuera por poder verte vivo una vez más.

—¿Lo que sea?— una voz susurró en la nada y Ruby asintió.

—Hasta mi vida.

Regresó a la cama dejando que el cansancio lo consumiera, rogando no despertar al día siguiente.

ツワブキ ダイゴ

El moreno abrió los ojos incorporandose de golpe, se mareó y volvió a caer contra el colchón. Una risa masculina se escuchó a su lado mientras que sus pensamientos aún seguían como un revoltijo.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Ruby volteó de golpe al escucharlo y Steven acarició los mechones pegajosos de su frente, los dedos que lo acariciaban estaban calientes y el latido que le transmitían le daban ganas de llorar.

¡Estaba vivo!

El adolescente se abrazó al peliplateado por el cuello, sorprendiendo pues no esperaba tal muestra de afecto. Algo húmedo empezó a traspasar su camisa negra y Steven comprobó que Ruby estaba sollozando.

—Estas bien, estas bien.

El mayor sonrió empezando a acariciar la espalda de Ruby para calmarlo mientras lo acunaba en sus brazos, jaló la manta y los cubrió a ambos.

—Lo estoy. —concedió depositando un beso en la nariz del chico—, ¿la fiebre te sigue afectando?

—Pero tú...

Ruby guardó silencio mirando a su alrededor, apenas había notado que estaba en su habitación debido a la confusión de tener a Steven ahí, completamente vivo. Miró el calendario en su buró y comprobó la fecha.

Era el día de que Steven murió.

El de cabellos plata se levantó con el adolescente en brazos y volvió a acomodarlo en la cama, lo arropó antes de comprobar su temperatura otra vez.

—Parece que estas mejor, debería irme...

—¡No!

Ruby se levantó tan pronto para abrazarlo que ambos cayeron hacia el suelo, Steven intentó quitar sus manos pero el adolescente parecía un koala berrinchudo y se negaba a ceder su lugar.

—Puedes pasar aquí la noche, por favor —rogó apretando la tela de la camisa del mayor—, te necesito.

Steven suspiró intentando esconder su satisfacción al escucharlo, él tampoco quería separarse del chico así que estaba más que encantado con la idea.

—Buscare el futón entonces.

—Duerme conmigo— Ruby se acomodó llevándolo con él también, se abrazó a Steven y sonrió; sueño o no no quería separarse de él por un tiempo.

—Espera, algo se esta encajando en mi espalda—. El adulto se incorporó y Ruby miró el inhalador y una arrugada hoja de papel. Su corazón latió como si ese fuera un recordatorio de lo que había pasado. Steven frunció el ceño mirando el medicamento—, creí que ya no tenías ataques de asma.

—Lo tengo por si las dudas—mintió guardándolo al mismo tiempo que el dibujo.

Steven notó la palidez de Ruby y lo abrazó con ganas, el adolescente no puso resistencia.

—¿Te sientes bien Ruby?

—Quiero decirte algo—murmuró bajito pero en tono mortalmente serio.

—Te escucho.

Se incorporó aún en el pecho del mayor y lo miró con sus intensos ojos rojos, el rosa cubrió sus mejillas pálidas y Steven arqueó una ceja.

—Te amo. Siempre lo hice desde que era pequeño, bueno, más pequeño. —Ruby desvío la mirada incapaz de ver los ojos celestes mirarlo perplejo—. Y si algo te sucede, no sabría que hacer así que; quédate conmigo, ¿esta bien?

El cerebro de Steven estaba teniendo problemas para procesar toda las palabras de golpe, pero incluso así su cuerpo reaccionó antes que su mente y tomó de la nuca a Ruby para besarlo. Era como si una parte de él hubiera saboreado la idea de perderlo y lo impulsaba hacia delate y tomar todo lo que podía en ese instante.

—Yo también te amo.

Una pequeña sombra pasó volando aunque la pareja no lo notó, sólo una hoja de papel con un dibujo infantil volando en el viento.

—Es mejor dejarlo donde estaba, ¿verdad?—Riley dijo tendiéndole la mano a Diamond que sonrió asintiendo, habían salvado a ese chico; al menos no tendrían que pasar por lo mismo que ellos dos años atrás.

Había algunas historias que necesitaban un final feliz, como la de ellos que apenas estaba iniciando.

* * *

><p>Yei, ¿alguien reconoció a Riley y Dia de "<em>Memorie<em>"? Espero que si, simplemente amé a esos dos ahí y no podía separarlos... aun cuando.. los maté *llora*

Y si, no soy capaz de dejar a Steven muerto *vuelve a llorar*

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
